Slender Hunter Diary
INTRODUCTION This Tumblr blog was created in October 2013 by an unknown female artist, self named Slender Hunter Diary or SXH. She lives somewhere in the south of Spain an her travel begins writing strange issues in a online diary on Tumblr. BLOG The entire blog is written in Spanish by entries and it's number. It also includes draws, photography and videos. The blog have many subpages like a list of short introduccion, tools, links or an unidentified project named Shouse. =Characters = The list is short cause is made by a single person, but it include other people described in many entries. *'SXH': Founder and writer of the blog. *'TAS': Ex-proxy who made his appearance by email messages and some blog entries. His fate is unknown. *'Slenderman': described as a fourth dimension entity, master, angel even protector. BACKGROUND Her relationship whit Slenderman began at the early age of 6-8 years old, when she was living in the country side. Before she moved to the city center, the forest near her town burned in a huge fire while she was traveling in other country. All this information was lost in time. The only remains were pictures, some old homemade videos and draws. Some weeks after start studying in an University of Art, she got a strong cold followed by high temperature and nausea. During all her first night she started to have the same nightmare couple times during one night of a faceless man. She collapsed, so she thought that all that just disappeared but weeks later the nightmares returned and strange things begin to happen, that was the main reason why she started to write the blog. She began to read all the documentation about Slenderman, watch and read others people writings with the same problem. At first she had a simple camera for take pictures and videos but these arsenal of tools grow with time. At the same time her studies related with art started to go down, and some of her art project was inspired by Slenderman. Some of her electronic devices stopped working wasting hundreds of Dollars in a new professional camera recorder and many other tools. At this time she met an ex-proxy self named TheArkSelector or TAS by the blogger, exchanging emails and documents. He invited SXH to a organization, that resulted to be fake, but she refused it. Weeks later, the nightmares started to change in a way to messages, and she was proclaimed Proxy by Slenderman. Once her first year studies finished, she had an entire summer for write, seft document and try to relax after all the stress resulting. During her hollidays in America she tried to compile information but the stress was so high that she didn't find anything. Her work as a Proxy was fruitfully damaging many computers of her university, hurting people by the interaction of Slenderman even killing a few of them. Her second year in the university was awful, her stress was so high that she stopped working as an Artist and Proxy. She lost the promotion and stared a stress release therapy with meditation, yoga, natural remedies and antidepressants. During this time she missed her work has a Proxy, but started to the date a new studies, and having fun recovering forces, freelance artist skills and many other projects. To the date she's focused under a mask of a young adult woman studying. One of her last jobs as a Proxy is tracking and stalking the activities of her uncles after an incident. PERSONALITY She likes to work as a lone wolf as many Proxies. Is silent and good observer, writes has much as possible every detail to avoid side effects of amnesia. Other people describe her as a normal girl without problems with healthy life, but with a dark side that not much people know, and anyone her relationship with Slenderman. She used to lurk compulsively, looking anything in the wardrobes without reason, even in others houses. In the second case she try to be as quite as possible. =TRAVELS = She used to make long travels, like many countries of Europe and America. In some cases she only writes about it instead make a full length video resume of it. =SKILLS = At the school she had to make an IQ test requested by her teachers, obtaining 163 points. Her life goals is based in self documentation and experience. She's fast solving puzzles, writing in code symbols and tracking other people. =FAMILY = Her relationship with her family is close to her parents but distanced with others. She keeps as childrens her pets. TOOLS Her main tools are used to documentation, has ebooks, tablets, phones and cameras but she also have some special sport clothes, gas mask, even weapons like a few knifes. ART Her art is focused in many ways but in her blog she show her "inner" art related with her experiences, nightmares and feelings. =DRAWS, PAINTS AND OTHERS = She's high skilled in traditional and digital art. Some of her art appear in some entries, it can be fast sketches, to full color illustrations and photography. Her knowledge about cinematography is none, but she enjoy recording indie short videos of landscapes and nature. =LITERATURE = She's is focused in write entries, short stories or read books in her free time. She consider write her most powerful and faster weapon. Category:Antagonists Category:Blog Series Category:Characters Category:Proxies Category:Protagonists Category:Proxy Series